The Residents discography
with The Residents' Ultimate Box Set (featuring every release) in 2012]] The discography of The Residents officially dates from Christmas 1972 to the present day (though recordings from several years earlier are also known to exist). It consists of hundreds of studio, live, and compilation albums, as well as many singles. "The Delta Nudes" - early demo tapes and reels (1967-1972) * The Ballad of Stuffed Trigger (ca. 1970, unreleased) * Rusty Coathangers for the Doctor (ca. 1970, unreleased) * The Warner Bros. Album (recorded 1971, released 2018) * Baby Sex (1971, unreleased) Studio albums The Original Dogma (1972-1983) * Meet The Residents (1974) * The Third Reich 'n Roll (1976) * Fingerprince (1977) * Duck Stab!/Buster and Glen (1978) * Not Available (recorded 1974, released 1978) * Eskimo (1979) * The Commercial Album (1980) * Mark of the Mole ''- Part One of The Mole Trilogy (1981) * ''The Tunes of Two Cities ''- Part Two of The Mole Trilogy (1982) The American Composer Series/Cube-E (1984-1989) * ''George & James - The American Composer Series, Volume I (1984) * The Big Bubble - Part Four of The Mole Trilogy (1985) * Stars & Hank Forever - The American Composer Series, Volume II (1986) * God In Three Persons ''(1988) * ''The King & Eye (1989) Multimedia/"Storyteller" Era (1990-2009) * Freak Show (1990) * Our Finest Flowers ''(1992) * ''Gingerbread Man (1994) * Have A Bad Day (1996) * Wormwood: Curious Tales From The Bible (1998) * Demons Dance Alone (2002) * The 12 Days of Brumalia ''(2004) * ''Animal Lover (2005) * Tweedles ''(2006) * ''The Voice of Midnight (2007) * Night of the Hunters (2007) * The Bunny Boy (2008) * The UGHS! as The UGHS! (2009) * Hades (2009) "Randy, Chuck and Bob" (2010-2016) * Dollar General (One Lost Night in Van Horn, Texas) ''(2010) * ''Coochie Brake as Sonidos de la Noche (2011) * Lonely Teenager (2011) "The Real Residents" (2017-present) * The Ghost of Hope (2017) * Intruders (2018) Podcasts / Serial Dramas * The River of Crime ''(2006) Collaborative albums * ''Title In Limbo with Renaldo & The Loaf (1983) * I Am A Resident! (2018) Soundtrack albums * Whatever Happened To Vileness Fats? ''(1984) * ''The Census Taker (1985) * Hunters: The World of Predators and Prey (1995) * Icky Flix ''(2001) * ''I Murdered Mommy! (2004) * Postcards From Patmos (2008) * Theory of Obscurity: A Film About The Residents (2014) Charles Bobuck "contraptions" *''Dolar Generar - Una Noche Lost En Van Horn, Texas'' (2011) *''Chuck's Ghost Music'' (2011) *''Codgers on the Moon (2012) *GOD-O: Music for a Gallery Opening'' (2012) *''Life Is My Only Sunshine'' (2013) *''The Highway'' (2014) *''Roman de la Rose'' (2014) *''Missing Soldiers - The Favorite Songs of Clara Barton'' (2015) *''What Was Left of Grandpa'' (2015) *''THIS'' (2016) *''Later Tonight'' (2016) *''The Swords of Slidell'' (2016) *''Bobuck Plays The Residents'' (2016) *''Black Tar - 13 Tiny Tunes For Hallow's Eve'' (with H. Fox) (2016) *''Eggs For Breakfast'' (with H. Fox) (2016) *''Egg Booty'' (with H. Fox) (2016) *''Nineteen-Sixty-Seven'' (2017) *''Wallpaper'' (with H. Fox) (2017) *''Clank Clank Clank'' (2017) Singles and EPs The Original Dogma (1972-1983) * Santa Dog as Residents, Uninc. (1972) * Meet The Residents Sampler ''flexidisc (1974) * ''Satisfaction (1976) * The Beatles Play The Residents and The Residents Play The Beatles ''(1977) * ''Duck Stab! (1978) * Santa Dog '78 (1978) * Babyfingers (1979) * Diskomo (1980) * The Commercial Single (1980) * Intermission (1982) The American Composer Series/Cube-E (1984-1990) * The White Single (1984) * It's A Man's Man's Man's World (1984) * Kaw-Liga (1986) * Earth Vs. The Flying Saucers (1986) * For Elsie (1987) * Hit The Road Jack (1987) * The Snakey Wake (1987) * Double Shot (1988) * Holy Kiss Of Flesh (1988) * From The Plains To Mexico (1989) * Don't Be Cruel (1990) Multimedia/"Storyteller" Era (1990-2009) * Blowoff (1992) * Prelude To "The Teds" (1993) * Pollex Christi (1997) * I Hate Heaven (1998) * In Between Screams (Intermission Music From The Residents' Wormwood) (1999) * Diskomo 2000 (2000) * High Horses as Combo de Mecanico (2001) "Randy, Chuck and Bob" (2010-2016) * Season Of The Witch as Black Tar and the Cry Babies (2015) "The Real Residents" (2017-present) * Rushing Like A Banshee (2016) * I Am A Resident! Theme (2018) * The Intruder (2018) Live albums * Mole Show ''- Live At The Roxy'' (1983) * The 13th Anniversary Show - Live In Japan (1986) * Live In The USA! 13th Anniversary Tour ''(1986) * ''13th Anniversary Show - Live In Holland (1987) * Mole Show: Live In Holland ''(1989) * ''Cube-E (The History Of American Music In 3 E-Z Pieces) - Live In Holland (1990) * Live At The Fillmore (1998) * Wormwood Live 1999 ''(1999) * ''Roadworms: The Berlin Sessions live in the studio (2000) * The Way We Were (2005) * 1997: The Missing Year - The Fillmore Dress Rehearsal (Act One) (2009) * 1997: The Missing Year - Adobe Disfigured Night (2009) * Talking Light Nijmegen Holland ''(2010) * ''13th Anniversary Show - Ritz NY - Jan 16, 1986 ''(2010) * ''Talking Light Live In Rehearsal, Santa Cruz, California ''(2010) * ''Brava (2010) * Cube-E Dynasone 3EZ (2011) * Talking Light Bimbo's ''(2011) * ''Demonic! The Residents Live In Oslo! ''(2012) * ''Triple Dub-Ya: The Way We Were Melbourne ''(2012) * ''The 13th Anniversary Show - Cleveland ''(2014) * ''The Wonder of Weird ''(2014) * ''Shadowland (2015) Compilations * The Residents Radio Special (1979) * Please Do Not Steal It! (1979) * Nibbles (1979) * Residue of The Residents (1982) * Ralph Before '84: Volume 1, The Residents (1984) * Assorted Secrets (1984) * Memorial Hits (1985) * PAL TV LP (1985) * Heaven? (1986) * Hell! (1986) * Stranger Than Supper (1990) * Liver Music (1990) * Daydream B-Liver (1991) * Louisiana's Lick (1995) * Our Poor, Our Tired, Our Huddled Masses (1997) * Residue Deux (1998) * 25 Years of Eyeball Excellence (1998) * Land of Mystery (1999) * Refused (1999) * dot.com (2000) * Diskomo 2000 (2000) * Petting Zoo (2002) * ''Eat Exuding Oinks! The Residents Radio Special'' (2002) * Kettles Of Fish On The Outskirts Of Town (2003) * Best Left Unspoken... Volume One: Pollex Christi and Other Selections (2006) * Best Left Unspoken... Volume Two: High Horses and Other Selections (2006) * Best Left Unspoken... Volume Three: For Elsie and Other Selections (2007) * Ten Little Piggies (2009) * Arkansas (2009) * Chicken Scratching with The Residents (2010) * Ozan (2010) * Ozark (2011) * D*ck S*ab - 35th Anniversary (2012) * ERA B474 (2012) * The Residents' Ultimate Box Set (2013) * ''The Delta Nudes' Greatest Hiss'''' as The Delta Nudes (2013) * ''The Residents Present The Delta Nudes as The Delta Nudes (2016) * 80 Aching Orphans: 45 Years Of The Residents (2017) * Loss of the Lizard Lady ''featuring Molly Harvey (2018) Remix albums * ''God In Three Persons Soundtrack (1988) * Poor Kaw-Liga's Pain (1994) * WB:RMX (2003) * The King & Eye: RMX (2004) * Animal Lover Instrumental (2008) * Tabasco: Tweedles Instrumental (2010) * RMX (2013) Production and instrumental work for other artists * ''Aphids in the Hall ''7" EP by Schwump (1975) * ''The Spot ''7" EP by Snakefinger (1978) * ''Chewing Hides The Sound ''LP by Snakefinger (1979) * ''Greener Postures ''LP by Snakefinger (1980) See also * The Residents videography * The Residents live shows * List of interactive media * The Residents bibliography * List of unfinished projects External links and references * The Residents Historical * RZWeb (defunct ca. 2004) * The Residents on Discogs Category:The Residents Category:Lists Category:Browse